Caitlin
by mcmilj1
Summary: !!!CHAPTER 2 POSTED!!! Max, Logan, Cindy and Alec are of to 'Caitlin's' concert, but it will be Alec's adventure.
1. Default Chapter

"Logan." Max entered the penthouse apartment. "Are you home?" She abandoned the front entrance and went to search the rooms. "Hello." Max finally found him sprawled face down on his bed surrounded by tissues. She giggled a bit waking him.  
  
"Max." He looked up at her puffy eyed and red nosed. "I didn't think you'd be by today." He sat up and studied her face that was quite amused at his suffering. "Why are you smiling? This flu is killing me."  
  
Max just laughed more. "I'm sorry, you have to admit, you're really cute when you're sick." Max sat with him on the bed and kissed him.  
  
Logan enjoyed her embrace for a minute but pulled away. "You're going to get it if you keep going like that." He informed her trying to stand and make his way to the bathroom.  
  
"I don't get sick Logan." Max stated. "I think that I've only ever been sick once and it was food poisoning. I was in hospital for three days, then I went and kicked the ass of the guy who gave it to me."  
  
"Glad it wasn't me." Logan wobbled into the bathroom, swaying from side to side. Arriving at the sink he looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale and stuffed up. He splashed a bit of water on his face and wobbled back to his bed. "Was there a particular reason that you dropped by or did you just want to see me?" He asked falling back on to the bed and taking her hand.  
  
"No I just wanted to see you." Max smiled and bent down to kiss him again. "Do you think that you'll be all right be this weekend?" She asked getting concerned.  
  
"What's this weekend?" Logan asked reaching for another tissue just in time to sneeze.  
  
"Cindy invited us to that concert, that Caitlin chick or whoever." Max put her hand on his head to feel his temperature. "Do you have any pain killers or something to bring you're temperature down?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I remember now. Yeah I guess that I should be feeling okay by then." Logan thought about how he felt. "There's some pain killers in the top cupboard above the stove." He informed her and laid back down to rest his aching head.  
  
"Do you want me to tell Cindy that we might not be able to make it?" Max got to her feet intending to go to the kitchen to get something for Logan to take.  
  
"You can tell Cindy that I might not be able to make it." Logan shook his head. "I'm not going to have you miss out on fun just because I don't feel well. I want you to have fun."  
  
"How can I have fun if you're not there?" She asked sweetly, teasing him a bit.  
  
"You'll manage." Logan was completely drained of energy just from talking, he put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
Max smiled and left the room to get some painkillers and water for him to take.  
  
~*  
  
"Boo are we still on for Caitlin this weekend?" Cindy asked running to join Max who had just entered Jam Pony. "Damn that suga is so fine. What I wouldn't give to take her for a test drive."  
  
Max laughed and shook her head. "You got no chance." Max handed Normal a clipboard and started towards the lockers with Cindy close in tow. "It should be cool but Logan doesn't know if he'll be able to come."  
  
"Why?" Cindy asked leaning against the lockers, slightly disappointed at the news Max had delivered.  
  
"He's not well." Max informed her as she searched through her locker frantically.  
  
"What ya lookin for?" She asked standing up straight and placing one hand on Max's back as she tossed things out of her locker. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My tryptophan." She said panicking and started to shake. "I always have some in here. What the hell happened to it?"  
  
"Hello all." Alec rounded the corner and greeted Cindy and Max cheerfully. "Wass up?" Alec questioned then saw Max gripping the locker and shaking profusely. "My God." He moved quickly sitting Max on the nearest chair and opening his locker and snatching a small orange cylinder of tryptophan. He moved back over to Max and fed her a few tablets.  
  
Cindy could only watch in awe as Alec moved quickly and sufficiently to help Max with her seizure. She shook herself to life and crouched next to Max. "Are you okay?" She asked with an apparent amount of concern.  
  
Max nodded her head slightly between hunched shoulders. Alec was rubbing her back. She felt so nauseous that she thought that she might throw up. The seizures had become worse and surprised her whenever it suited. She thought perhaps she had changed her diet without realizing it or something was tragically wrong with her brain.  
  
"Better now?" Alec asked and continued to rub her back.  
  
Max nodded. "I'll be fine." She climbed to her feet and started to pick her stuff up off the floor and shove it back into her locker.  
  
Alec shrugged his shoulders, threw the tryptophan back in his locker, slammed it shut and stormed off. All he wanted was a plain old thank-you but he knew that Max was bitter when it came to him so he probably wouldn't get it.  
  
"Boo." Cindy stopped her by closing the locker she was piling junk into. "You're being too hard on the boy. He just saved your ass."  
  
"I don't need my ass saved." Max said annoyed. "I can take care of it myself."  
  
"All he wants is some gratitude." Cindy sighed. "Maybe a thanks wouldn't go astray." She picked her backpack up off the floor where she dropped it when Max first started to seize. "I have another ticket. Maybe we could invite him along." Cindy took the ticket out of her backpack and held it up to Max.  
  
Max sighed and thought about it for a second. "Fine." She took the ticket from Cindy's hand and followed Alec to Normal's desk where the two were having a conversation about Alec's boxing career. "Do you boys talk about anything else?" She greeted.  
  
"Yes actually. We were about to discuss this package that needs to be delivered." Normal handed the package to Max and went back to his conversation with Alec. He noted to himself that Max was still standing next to Alec at his desk. "Scoot." He tried to shoo her away but she stood firm.  
  
Max had already decided to ignore Normal's nagging and smart-ass remarks and turned to speak directly to Alec. "I'm really sorry about before. I was still a little dazed. Thank you for helping me. I admire that you didn't have to be asked."  
  
"Save it." Alec said slightly hurt. He took a package from Normal's out stretched hand and headed for the exit. "Whatever it was that Cindy told you to say to me cause she felt bad cause of something you did you can forget about cause I don't want to hear it."  
  
Max followed him all the way to where he'd left his bike at the exit. "I mean it. I am really sorry. I really do thank you. Alec," She grabbed a hold of his arm, "Cindy got tickets to a concert on Saturday night, she had one left, I want you to come with us." She held out the ticket to Alec who was left in surprise after she grabbed his arm.  
  
He stared at the ticket and then at Max. "Are you serious." He was completely dumbstruck.  
  
"Yeah, I'm serious. Please come." Max begged. "It'll be heaps of fun. You, me, Cindy, Logan, Caitlin on stage. It'll be great." Max tried to pep the idea up a bit.  
  
"Okay, okay." Alec gave in. "I'll come." He went to pluck the ticket out of Max's hand but was left to reach for in after she moved it behind her back. "What are you doing?" He asked catching her in his arms and fighting her for the ticket.  
  
Max was smiling as she struggled playfully with him. She laughed as Alec dug his fingers into her side and started to tickle her. "Okay stop it. That tickles, stop!" She yelled frantically trying to pull free from his grasp.  
  
He stopped tickling her and just looked at her smiling up at him from his arms. "Thank you." He said tenderly and without thinking tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Max's heart raced to fast for her to comprehend. Alec was looking at her so sweetly that it turned her entire being to jelly. She pulled free from his grasp and ran quickly back inside Jam Pony.  
  
"I thought you left." Cindy said as Max walked quickly past her. "Boo?" Cindy followed her around to where she was sitting at the lockers staring at the floor. "What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing I just. Never mind." Max stumbled over words to express the way she felt in Alec's arm then decided not to tell her. "I've gotta go." She grabbed her bike and left Cindy confused at her recent behavior.  
  
~*  
  
Max left her bedroom wrapped in a thin blue robe and Alec's ticket to Caitlin in her hand. "Cindy." She called from the lounge room. "After all that I forgot to give him the ticket."  
  
"Dummy." Cindy's voice sounded from her room. It was about eleven pm and Cindy was happily tucked into bed for the night.  
  
"I'm gonna go give it to him." Max smiled and headed in to her room to change into her 'I'm a tough ass so don't mess with me' outfit.  
  
~*  
  
It was dark at Alec's place. Max knocked on the door to his apartment and waited patiently.  
  
Alec opened the door wearing a towel. "Max." He sounded surprised. "Come on in." He moved aside from the doorway to allow her entry.  
  
"Thanks." Max entered the dark apartment. "Do you always shower in the dark or were you just testing it?" She asked smiling slightly at him.  
  
"No I'm saving power cause electricity ain't cheep anymore." He informed her closing the door behind her and heading into his small kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink."  
  
"No thanks I'm cool." Max looked around his apartment, he most likely had the lights off so any visitors couldn't see the mess but Max didn't really count as one of those people who couldn't see in the dark. She flicked on a light and took a seat on the sofa.  
  
"What brings you here?" Alec handed her a glass of prepulse whiskey in a small shot glass even though she didn't ask for it. "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"No." Max became suddenly glad that he had got her a drink. She threw the glass back and consumed the burning liquid. She took some deep breaths and tried to regain her composure. "Wow! That thing packs a punch!" She breathed.  
  
"Fun, isn't it?" Alec laughed taking the glass from her and putting it on the coffee table that he was now sitting on directly in front of her. "Why are you here?" He asked in a stupid voice mocking an interrogator.  
  
Max jumped up and skipped into the kitchen. "I'm here to get drunk with you." She got out a bottle of beer to stop her throat from burning from the whiskey, and drank thirstily. She then grabbed a few more bottles and the whiskey and headed back to where Alec had plopped himself on the sofa.  
  
About an hour later, Max couldn't see properly and Alec was lying on the sofa with his head on Max's lap, laughing hysterically. Both were completely off their faces.  
  
Alec was still wearing only a towel and about to lose it without knowing it from rolling around on the sofa. "I think we're drunk now." He laughed, rolling to his feet and losing the towel.  
  
Max laughed so hard at the sight that her head might have exploded. "You, you." She couldn't get words through her laughing hysteria properly. She couldn't even see properly but that wasn't going stop her from passing judgement. "You look like Manticore stuck some potatoes there or something." She laughed.  
  
Alec didn't bother about the towel, he just left it on the floor and jumped on Max.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She continued to laugh but at the same time tried to fight Alec off her. "Alec, get off me!" She screamed before they both crashed to the floor tangled in each other. Max just laughed harder.  
  
Alec was laughing now. He stopped fighting her and rolled off her to lay laughing hysterically on the floor next to her completely naked. "You're a shit." He laughed standing up and pulling her to her feet and then fipping her over his shoulder and carrying her into his room.  
  
Max screamed like a ten-year-old the whole way before Alec dumped her on the bed and collapsed next to her. She made stupid gurgling noises and became really tired laying there calmly. She rolled over and rested her head on Alec's chest and slowly dozed off.  
  
Alec also managed to go to sleep.  
  
~*  
  
Max stumbled in the door of her apartment about two minutes before Cindy left for work. "Hello." Max said still slightly out of it.  
  
"Wow," Cindy said shocked. "I can smell you all the way over here. Where on earth did you go last night and what have you been drinking?"  
  
"I wasn't on the earth, I was at Alec's and I was drinking whiskey." She wobbled over to the fridge and took the milk. She lent against the bench to prevent herself from falling flat on her face.  
  
"Well you better hurry up cause we're gonna be late for work." Cindy grabbed her bag and started throwing stuff in it.  
  
"Cindy," Max rubbed her sore head. "I think we had sex." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you were all holding your breath!!! Don't push me Peppy (aka: Scotte) I know where you live!!! Anyways I hope this was worth your wait. I have a very vague idea of where I'm going to take this. Keep up the voting cause you may just get me to change my mind. To the reviewer 'Ella' thank you for being so straight forward. Enough of my babbling. Here it goes, enjoy.  
  
~*  
  
If Original Cindy had shown any signs of being excited before the concert, going to the concert was even more fun.  
  
Logan had volunteered to be chauffeur. His little Aztec had himself and Max in the front and Cindy and Alec in the back.  
  
They cruised along singing songs from Caitlin's first album 'Masks' and soon after moved on to Caitlin's second and most recent album 'Five Fires'.  
  
Cindy sang loud, clearly enjoying the car ride to the concert and giving the others a small taste of what she was going to be like once they actually arrived at their destination.  
  
Logan looked at Max as she quietly sang to keep Cindy happy. He smiled when she noticed him watching her and went red in the face. "Don't stop." He whispered.  
  
Max looked at him with a wide grin on her face. 'Does he like my singing?' she wondered to herself and continued to sing quietly. "Okay, prince charming you sing now." Max said as the song changed to something slower and could bring a tear to Original Cindy's eye every time.  
  
Logan joined Max and Cindy in singing 'Solid'. A song about a girl who thought her relationship was as solid as a rock but woke up on morning and her life had fallen apart.  
  
Mean while, Alec sat in the back of the car and frowned, he occasionally made stupid remarks about Cindy's singing and most recently Logan's. He had admitted to himself that he was having a great time but wouldn't let Max or Cindy know that.  
  
Cindy had felt the tension over the past few days, she once made a point of telling Max that she could cut the tension with a knife it was that bad. She had also said to Max that she and Alec shouldn't feel guilty about something that they weren't even sure happened, but getting either of them to listen to her was a trial in it's self.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Alec complained. "I'm going to go mad and shot myself if I have to listen to you people sing anymore." He whined deliberately shifting in his seat to give off the impression that he was uncomfortable. "Why would you want to listen to someone that you're about to see live anyway? Does this CD have a case?"  
  
Cindy handed him the case just to get him to shut up. "Why don't you stop your whining and sing with us? You feel better after it."  
  
"Me sing?" Alec was mortified at the suggestion. "Alec the great, does not sing!" Alec stated and took a look at the CD cover featuring Caitlin wearing a very skimpy out fit. "Wow!" Alec said and searched the book inside for more interesting pictures.  
  
By the time Logan had pulled his car into the busy parking lot. Every body was singing (including Alec) to Caitlin's rocked up version of prepulse Madonna's 'Music'.  
  
"Alec the great doesn't sing!" Cindy mocked as Logan stopped the car to let them all out.  
  
"I'll go and find a park and you guys get into the massive line." Logan gave instructions out the passenger door as Max climbed out.  
  
"Sure thing." Max closed the door and watched for a beat as Logan drove off to find a park.  
  
"Goodie, goodie, goodie." Cindy yelled and ran off to line up line a five- year-old in a candy store leaving Max and Alec to follow slowly after her.  
  
"This should be interesting." Alec said skeptically. "This chick better be as good live as she is on CD." He admired a poster of a rock looking Caitlin on the wall.  
  
"I'm sure she will be." Max said trying to avoid awkwardness by keeping up the small talk. "Maybe you can get a new shirt." She added.  
  
"What's that go to do with the price of eggs in China?" He asked getting confused and then picking up the fact that she was uncomfortable around him. "Okay that it. Firstly, we don't even know what happened that night and secondly we should maybe talk about this if you have such a big problem with it."  
  
"I don't have a problem with it!" She stopped and turned to face him so she could yell really loud if that was required. "I don't even remember that night, I was so drunk. Who gets so drunk that they can't remember if the had sex with someone or not?"  
  
"Us obviously!" Alec retorted. "Do you really think something happened?"  
  
"I don't know!" Max tried to yell in a whisper to evade other people from hearing. "But I can't help but wonder if something did happen!"  
  
"Let's just say nothing happened, why would we be carrying on this ridiculous charade?" Alec asked liking his theory.  
  
"Shut up!" Max demanded. "We don't know so we will just drop it and leave the mystery unsolved. Do you understand?" She wanted to be sure that he understood because she had, had this problem before.  
  
"No I don't, maybe we should do it and maybe that'll refresh your memory." Alec suggested just mucking around now to see how pissed off he could get Max.  
  
"I'm not going to have sex with you Alec!" She yelled out over the crowd so everyone in a radius of about ten meters could hear.  
  
The majority of them laughed, some giggled and joked with their friends and others looked at Alec with disgust. One little boy piped up with a "Mommy what is sex?"  
  
Max continued to walk towards Cindy in the line and left Alec to smile at the crowd of people.  
  
He quickly caught up with her. "You might like it!" He joked again knowing that he probably pay for it.  
  
"I'm sure I would, but I'm not going to sleep." Max's sentence was cut off by Alec who locked his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. She, not thinking properly, kissed him back for a minute before pushing him off. "Don't you do that again." She walked over to Cindy taking deep breaths to calm herself.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cindy asked, arms folded giving her a surprised look.  
  
"What was what all about?" Max questioned giving Cindy a 'I have absolutely no idea what the hell you're talking about' look.  
  
"Damn girl, if you and Alec are sleeping together I don't care just don't take Logan along for the ride." Cindy gave Max advice often but this time Cindy was coming from somewhere completely different. She was some how coming from a little voice that was inside Max's head.  
  
To Max it was though Cindy and the little voice were collaborating against her. "Were not sleeping together. It was one time and we're not even sure if anything happened. That," Max pointed frantically at the spot where her and Alec were standing moments before, "that you was his attempt at getting me to sleep with him."  
  
"Pig." Cindy greeted Alec as he stopped in front of them.  
  
"What?" Alec asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Lying pig." Cindy added and turned away from him.  
  
~*  
  
"This is great." Logan yelled in Max's ear over the loud music of Caitlin's singing. "I'm glad that you made me come."  
  
Max knew that he wouldn't be able to here her no matter how hard she yelled so she just nodded her head and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her.  
  
"Stay away!" Cindy warned Alec when she saw Max and Logan comfortable together.  
  
The music stopped and Caitlin addressed the audience. "Okay, I'm gonna take a half an hour break and then I'm gonna come out here and rock you all some more." She put the microphone back in its stand and headed back stage.  
  
"I'll be back." Alec told Cindy and headed off to find some drinks.  
  
He wandered around just to avoid going back to where Max and Logan were getting friendly with each other. He spied the little road to back stage where a massive bodyguard was watching the entrance. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself to Caitlin."  
  
The guard didn't even notice the quick and quiet Alec slip past him and down the corridor towards Caitlin's dressing room.  
  
Alec slipped in a door that said 'do not enter' which seemed to be the back entrance to her dressing room, but was actually a fire exit for people accommodating the room.  
  
Alec made the door slam and a half-dressed Caitlin jumped ten foot in the air. She whirled around to face Alec and glared at him for a moment, then her face softened and she went back to dressing. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" she asked slipping a white tank top over her head.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." He said sympathetically moving around and observing the messy room.  
  
"Don't mind the mess." She started scanning the floor for shoes. "I like it to feel like my territory. And you didn't scare me, I was slightly startled, I thought that you were going to kill me."  
  
"Why would I kill you?" Alec asked surprised that anyone would want to hurt such a fine piece of human species.  
  
"Obviously you haven't followed my career." She said giving him an eye as she pulled on one of the shoes she was looking for. "I'm a human activist and I've just come out of hiding. I know that it sounds weird but I'm just trying to stand up for what I believe is right." She got on her hands and knees and searched for the other shoe.  
  
"What is it exactly that you believe in?" Alec asked watching her crawl around searching everywhere for the shoe.  
  
"I," she grabbed the shoe from under her makeup bench and stood to face him, "believe that transgenics are just like everybody else and should be given a fair chance in society. As you can probably imagine, that idea didn't go down with the part of the nation that isn't me. I've been through every thing from rumors that I was a transgenic to attempted assassinations."  
  
"Wow." Alec was quite surprised that there was someone out there that would stand up for his kind and damn the consequences.  
  
"How did you get in here?" She turned and looked at him through different eyes.  
  
"I was curious and just slipped past the guard." Alec said casually and started to observe the messy dressing room.  
  
"You just curious about what?" Caitlin picked up some lipstick from her dressing table and started to apply it.  
  
"You." Alec let the words out even though he never intended them to.  
  
"Okay then." Caitlin said quiet confused but continued to plaster her face with expensive cosmetics. "What make me spike your curiosity?"  
  
"I don't know." Alec admitted. "But if you'll let me get to know you then I'll might be able to tell you."  
  
"You're very charming, but I guess that you know that." She walked over to where he was standing. "Maybe I'd have a bit less of a problem with getting to know you if I had your name." She extended a hand out to him and waited for an answer.  
  
"Alec." He accepted her hand a gently raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Such a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Caitlin's smile widened and she shook her head a little, surprised at Alec's charm. "I am surprised. You're such a gentle man."  
  
"Shall I leave you my number then?" Alec asked releasing her hand and shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Sure." Caitlin replied turning and going back to her dressing table to apply some mascara. "When would it be convenient for me to call?"  
  
"When ever it suits you." He informed her and watching as she applied the makeup. "You'd think that you'd have some one to do that for you."  
  
"I don't like having servants." She stated. "I find it rude to put people out because I have a problem. Plus I can do it myself."  
  
A knock and the sound of the door opening had Alec ducking into the closet on the other side of the room.  
  
"Caitie, you ready cause it's time for you to go back on stage." A male voice sounded in the door.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Caitlin went over to the closet where Alec was hiding she opened the door grabbed a jacket and whispered to him. "Leave your number on my dressing table." She closed the door and left with the man who had knocked on the door.  
  
~*  
  
Caitlin was back on stage and singing by the time Alec returned to Cindy, Max and Logan.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Max asked suspiciously giving him and eye.  
  
Alec looked up at Caitlin dancing to an upbeat version of her song 'Down Scale'. "No where." He said dazed by her. 


End file.
